The Alpha(A KiritoKazuto Kirigaya x AsunaAsuna Yuuki Fanfiction
by MicroRay
Summary: This is a story about the discovery of ten Sword Art Online Alpha players.
1. Chapter 1 The New Guild

Set after Ordinal Scale but before SAO3

"Talking Normal"

Getting into Virtual World

 _Loot_

' _Thought'_

 **Menu-(Open/Closing)**

 **Sub-MenuName**

 _-Skill/Weapon-_

 **{Player Name}**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online(1 and 2)

Claimer: I own Sāki Kazuki/Demonic-Death and The DeathSlayer Guild

 _Chapter 1-The New Guild_

Kazuto's PoV

I just finished School.

"Kirito~kun are you going to the boss raid later," a chestnut brown haired girl asked? "Yeah. Just wondering something," I told my fiancè. "That is," she asked? "Why were the boss raids we did beat an hour before we got on," I asked? "I honestly don't know," she said. "I found the player and the guild who beat the bosses before papa," a voice said from my phone said. "Arigato Yui," I said as I bragged my phone. (Ari-Gah-Toe _n_. Jap. Thank You) "Who did," Asuna asked? "A player named {Demonic-Death}(Demonic dash Death) the guild master of DeathSlayer. Most players are in Middle or Collage. They are former Alpha Players of Sword Art Online. Demonic hit Level 1.56K the day Beta was released. He hit Level 999.9K when the incident happened. He was on floor 100 at the time," Yui said. "N-NANI," Both me and Asuna yelled!? "What happened," Rika asked? "A player named Demonic-Death was on the 100th floor when the Aincrad incident happened," I said. "WHAT," Rika yelled. "What was his Guild in Sword Art Online," Keiko said. "A spy for Blood Oath, part of Laughing Coffin. He had a skill called _-Hidden Guilt-_. The skill allowed him to be Knights of the Blood Oath and Laughing Coffin. He also had the skill

 _-Dual Wield-_ ," Yui said. "What class Player," Klien said with a stern look. "Swordman-Assassin. He used a Blade Called _-Queen's Blade and Liberty II-._ He had a total of 6 swords. His starter was _-Polaris-_ , his second was

 _-Twisted Fate-_ , his third was _-Guilty_ -_ , his fourth was _-Liberty-_ , his fifth was _-Liberty II-_ , and his sixth was _-Queen's Blade-_. His guild members who are in his friends list are {Raiden Yang}, {Solar_Flare}, {DeadSnipe}, {Silent_Doom}, and {xX-Death_Shinigami-Xx}. {Raiden Yang} Swordsman, {Solar_Flare} Ranger, {DeadSnipe} Ranger, {Silent_Doom} Knight, {xX-Death_Shinigami-Xx} Assassin. It took them 5 weeks before getting to floor 10," Yui said. "5 days not 5 weeks," a low voice said behind us.

A/N This was my first story please don't judge. I just got back into SAO. I used  wiki/Items,

And  wiki/SAO%27s_Legend_(New_Sword_Art_Online)_Wikia:SAO_Legend as help for this.

Wikia for weapons, Legend Wikia for classes.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting DeathSlayer

The Alpha(Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna/Asuna Yuuki Fanfiction)

Set after Ordinal Scale but before SAO3

"Talking Normal"

Getting into Virtual World

Loot

'Thought'

Menu-(Open/Closing)

Sub-MenuName

-Skill/Weapon-

{Player Name}

(Time-Skip/Scene-Change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online(1 and 2)

Claimer: I own Sāki Kazuki/Demonic-Death and The DeathSlayer Guild.

Chapter 2- Meeting DeathSlayer

Asuna's PoV

"5 days not 5 weeks," a low voice said behind us. "Who the hell are you," Kazuto asked? "Saki, Saki Kazuki. You will know me as Demonic-Death. Level 999.999 thousand in New ALO. I did a data transfer since I used a USB in my computer set up since I was an Alpha Tester or officially dubbed by Kayaba and the community Alpha wolves," Saki said. "Asuna get away from him now. I told you that you were forbidden from seeing Kazuto," my mom yelled. I felt Saki tap my shoulder. "Let me take care of this," he whispered. "Excuse me but you think you can control a person life. Saki~kun," a voice asked? "Yuuna~chan how about we just not," Saki said. Saki pulled out his phone. "File-source_ .jng_ -file.

,"Saki said. Saki showed my mother the phone. "S-sorry," my mother said. "Don''t look that link up ever," Yuuna said.

(Time-Skip)

Saki's PoV

"Hey Saki~san," my brother said. "Hey Ryo~Aneki,"I said. (An-eh-key adj. Jap. Brother) "Saki~sama you ready for the boss raid," Sagi said. "Hia,"I said. (Hii Jap. n. Yes) I put my amusphere 2 on, everyone else followed suite.

"Link Start,"we all yelled!

(ALO)

We appeared in our guild hall.

I saw Yuuna or {Solar_Flare}. Next, I saw Ryo or

{xX-Death_Shinigami-Xx}. Then I saw Sagi or

{Raiden Yang}. "Let's go," I said. I am a Supurigan. Yuuna is a Shirufu. Ryo is a Saramanda. Sagi is a Puuka.


End file.
